The invention relates generally to the field of packaging containers, and more specifically to shipping containers adaptable for use in displays.
Combination shipping and display containers are known in the prior art. Such containers normally have sides that slope to the front to permit the contents to be easily viewed and removed. However, in the display containers of the prior art, the top edges of the sloping sides and front have exposed the cut edges of the sheet material from which the containers are made. Such edges, particularly if the container is formed from corrugated material, are generally unsightly, and the material can be easily peeled back or otherwise tattered, reducing the structural integrity of the container, and resulting in an unsightly display.
Prior art containers also require adhesive joints or similar fastening means to be erected. This increases manufacturing expense, as the additional steps of applying the adhesive requires additional machinery and time to assemble, and increases the expense of assembly, as care must be taken to avoid contact with the adhesive.
The present invention obviates these deficiencies by providing a combination shipping and display container in which the top thereof may be removed, yielding a display package of improved aesthetic appeal and structural integrity. The package is self-joining and interlocking, obviating the need for adhesive or similar fastening means to erect the container.